


Summer Evening

by LdyBastet



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: The heat is almost too much to bear, but Tomo knows how to make them forget all about it...





	Summer Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Nippleplay_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. I got plenty of inspiration from a number of shirtless pictures of both men...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I'm not in any way associated with Dadaroma or their label, and I don't know what they're doing in their offstage lives. I just let my dirty mind play with their stage personas. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from writing fictional stories.

The ice in Yoshiatsu's glass made a pleasant noise when he swirled the contents around a bit. It was a nice little tinkling against the backdrop of the cicadas. He pressed the glass against his cheek and closed his eyes. It was a really hot day, and he didn't feel like doing much of anything.

"That looks nice."

Yoshiatsu cracked one eye open to look at Tomo who was flopped out on the futon. "It's my drink. I'm not sharing."

Tomo laughed. "I have my own. I wasn't talking about that."

"Huh? What were you talking about then?"

"You."

Yoshiatsu grinned. "Yeah, I'm nice. But also hot."

"Mm, you're hot." Tomo grinned back. "Maybe I can help with that?"

Tomo moved over to the couch that Yoshiatsu was lounging on, bringing his drink with him. To be honest, the last refill had been more ice than alcohol, so could only be called a drink by a stretch of the imagination. Anything to cool down. But the ice was melting at a rapid pace. Yoshiatsu reluctantly moved one of his legs off the couch to give Tomo room to sit down.

But Tomo didn't sit down. Instead he knelt between Yoshiatsu's now spread legs and fished an ice cube out of his glass before setting it down on the table. He brought the ice to Yoshiatsu's bare chest, and slowly circled one of his nipples with it. 

The cold felt good against Yoshiatsu's heated skin, but the ice melted quickly and formed a little trail of wetness down his side. Yoshiatsu slid further down on the couch, practically lying down. "Aah..." If Tomo wanted to cool him down like this, Yoshiatsu wasn't going to stop him.

Tomo got another ice cube from his glass and this time, he rubbed right over Yoshiatsu's other nipple, causing a small shiver to run through him. "Feels good, huh?" Tomo whispered.

"Yeah..." Yoshiatsu was beginning to feel as if he was melting, but for entirely different reasons this time. Tomo moved the ice over his chest to the other side again, making that nipple tighten into a hard nub. Suddenly, it was enveloped in heat, as Tomo put his lips around it and lapped at it with his tongue. "Ah!" Yoshiatsu couldn't help but arch up against him. "Tomo, that's not helping..."

"Hm?" Tomo raised his head to look at Yoshiatsu. "I think it's helping a lot. I'm not thinking about the weather at all." He changed his position slightly, and Yoshiatsu's breath hitched when he felt Tomo's cock against his own, only a couple of layers of fabric separating them. Tomo was hard, and Yoshiatsu's cock twitched in response, growing harder as Tomo rocked his hips.

Yoshiatsu put his glass down on the floor to free his hands, and then slid them over Tomo's back, down to his arse. He gave the jeans-clad buttocks a little squeeze. "Take them off." If they were going to do this, clothes were only going to be in the way.

Tomo seemed a little reluctant to get separated from Yoshiatsu's nipples at first, licking one, then the other, before sighing and getting off the couch to pull his trousers off. Yoshiatsu unzipped his own, and wriggled out of them, along with his underwear, kicking both off onto the floor. Tomo was soon back between Yoshiatsu's legs, eager to resume what he'd been doing. 

"Oh yeah..." Yoshiatsu relaxed back onto the couch, one hand tangling in Tomo's hair. Tomo flicked his tongue over his nipple, then grazed his teeth over it lightly before gently closing his teeth around it to give it a little tug. "Feels good..."

"Mm," Tomo mumbled, kissing his way over to the other side of Yoshiatsu's chest to give the other nipple the same treatment. As Yoshiatsu moaned, Tomo reached down between them to close his hand around both their cocks and started stroking. 

Yoshiatsu bucked up under him. "Tomo..." The pleasure filled him, body and mind, making him forget the sweltering heat and the earlier discomfort. All that mattered was Tomo and what he was doing to him. He rocked his hips against Tomo, fucking his hand and enjoyed the feeling of hard cock against his own.

Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the fact that it had been a while, but he was soon overwhelmed by the sensations, groaning loudly as he came over Tomo's hand and his own stomach. As soon as he was done, Tomo let go of him, straightened up and stroked himself to completion, gaze fixed on Yoshiatsu's face as his come spattered all over Yoshiatsu's cock and stomach.

After a moment, Tomo sat back, wiping his hand on Yoshiatsu's thigh, and grinned.

"Hey! I'm not your towel!" Yoshiatsu tried to frown but he felt too good and too relaxed to manage more than something of a pout.

"Eh? I guess we have to take a shower then." Tomo leaned down to give Yoshiatsu a quick kiss. "A long shower..."


End file.
